If It Wasn't For You
by Demented Koneko
Summary: Daisuke who usally loves Christmas is feeling sad and lonely this year. Ken recalling his own loneliness decides to spend Christmas with his best friend this year in hope of cheering him up. Ken x Daisuke
1. Default Chapter

**Author Notes: **To get myself into the Christmas spirit I decided to write a fic based around Christmas. Probably isn't very good though ^_^;****

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon and do not claim to do so. Please do not sue me.  

**If it wasn't for you Chapter 1**

****

The maroon haired boy sighed in contentment as he gazed up at the beautifully lit up tower. It was only one week until Christmas and it seemed that every department store in Odaiba was decorated in tinsel and lit up in brightly coloured lights to celebrate the festive season. Although Christmas wasn't really a national holiday Christmas was definitely Daisuke's favourite time of the year. Every year he would come and visit the Tokyo tower to marvel at it in awe. It was night time so the lights could easily be seen. 

He would have loved to stay and gaze at it all night but unfortunately the place was bombarded with people, tourists and residents alike.  Daisuke smiled before turning away and trying his best to squeeze through the crowds. The smile on his face however wasn't as cheerful and bright as it usually was. Something was different this Christmas and no matter how much he tried to forget about it he was unable to shake the nagging feeling. Despite knowing that the feeling was unavoidable he tried his best to shake it. Deep down he felt a developing sadness bordering the line with self-pity, for this Christmas he would be all alone. Only a week ago had his parents sprung on him the information that they were going vacation to Kyoto. 

"What and you're just going to leave me here?!" cried Daisuke in shock.

"Oh honey calm down. You know how hard your father and I have been working lately. We just once a little time to ourselves and now seems the perfect the time."

"Yeah but…"

"Jun will still be here and she'll be able to take care of you. I'm sure you kids will have a great time together."

"I guess…"

But now it seemed that Jun wasn't even going to be there. His parents had left early to go visit some relatives before their trip and the next day out of the blue Jun announced that she would be spending Christmas Eve and Christmas day at her boy friend's place.

"Really Daisuke I don't see what the big deal is. All you do on Christmas is sit in front of the TV and play video games. It doesn't make a difference whether I'm there with you or not. Mum's all ready prepared the food and left it in fridge. Plus if I'm not there you get to eat it all to yourself and satisfy that huge appetite of yours." 

Jun was right, that was all he really did on Christmas. But still he did find it nice to have some company. Also it wasn't like he got to see his sister much anyway since she went to college and was either always out with her friends or boyfriend.

He sighed knowing that it more than likely that she wouldn't be there when she got home either. As he finally escaped the crowds he suddenly heard someone shouting his name. Although it could have been someone shouting on another person called Daisuke, he was sure he recognised that voice. 

"Daisuke wait!" The brown eyed boy blinked as he saw a hand shoot out from one of the crowds. 

"Sorry sir, please excuse me. Could I get past please?"

"Wait a minutes I know that voice. Ken!" A boy with dark navy hair appeared out from the crowd. 

"Ken!"

The pale boy smiled and waved. "Konbanwa." Suddenly he felt himself being pushed backwards slightly as Daisuke leapt towards and hugged him. "Da-Daisuke?"

"Man, Ken I have seen you in ages!"

"Yes it's been along time." he agreed. 

"What are you doing here?" began Daisuke until he stopped and realised how silly a question it was. "Uh sorry I guess that's a pretty stupid question." he said in embarrassment. 

"I had two free periods off of school so decided to get the train to Odaiba and come see the tower lit up for Christmas. I'm really glad I ran into to you. It's great to see you."

"I'm glad I was able to see you too. I've missed you a lot."

The taller boy blushed slightly. "Same here." Suddenly he frowned. "I'm sorry that it's been so long since I last contacted you or any of the others for that matter. Lately I've found myself becoming increasingly busy."

Daisuke quickly shook his head. "Hey no need to apologise, I know that the work of a genius is never done."

"Yes but still I can't help but feel guilty." Ken replied dejectedly.

"Ano, Ken, are you busy right now?" Daisuke asked timidly.  

"What do you mean?"

"Um well I was wondering if maybe you might want to go out and get something to eat before you get the train back to Tamachi."

Ken's frown disappeared. "Sure, I have time for that."

"Really?! I uh mean great. Let's go!" cried Daisuke in his usual cheerful manner. Ken gave a small chuckle.   

*****************************************************************************

"This is great!" exclaimed Daisuke as he took large bite out of his burger.

"I see you still have a large appetite. I wonder where you put it all?" "Hey your one to talk, you're probably thinner than me!"

"Yeah but I don't eat as nearly as much as you do." replied Ken taking a much smaller bite out of his own burger.

"So what have you been up to lately?" Daisuke asked curiously. 

"School mostly. I've also being working in a new computer program so I haven't had much time for soccer or anything else, but if I succeed Microsoft may even consider taking a look at it." 

"Wow that's amazing! Um but please don't go on to tell me about the program, I have no idea what you're saying when you go on to talk about all that computer science mumbo jumbo." replied Daisuke obviously happy for his friend but definitely not willing to hear an explanation about it.

Ken laughed. "I promise I won't. Actually to be honest I'm kind of hoping for a break from it. I've been working on it so long that its kind of grating on my nerves. I guess I should be thankful that Christmas is almost here."

"Same here, despite its shortness it is a couple of days off school nonetheless. It's been driving me crazy even if I do little to no work there."

"This Christmas I'm flying overseas with my parents to England."

"All the way to England?! Wow and my parents were complaining how expensive it was just to go on a trip to Kyoto for Christmas."

"Oh are you going to Kyoto this year?"

For some reason Daisuke felt his stomach churn. "Um… well my parents are going there but they had to leave early to visit some relatives before they go there."

"Will it just be you and your sister then?"

"Well that was the plan but now she's going to spend Christmas Eve and day at her boyfriend's."

."But then who will you be spending Christmas with?"

"Myself."

 Ken found himself taken aback by this. "You mean you'll be all alone?"

 "Hey it's no big deal. It's just another day after all, the only difference being that you get presents of course. Um well anyway I hope you have a great time in England. You know a lot of English so I guess it will be easy for you…" 

Ken gazed sadly at his friend as he rambled on. Had Daisuke deliberately changed the subject? Although he hadn't seen Daisuke for awhile he knew how much his best friend loved special occasions. For Ken to hear Daisuke say that Christmas was just another day was the same as hearing him speak some strange sea creature language. _Dasisuke__…_

After they finished their meals Daisuke walked Ken to the train station. 

"You really didn't have to walk me all the way over here." said Ken.

"Hey it's no problem, I wanted to." replied Daisuke with a smile. "Besides since I don't see you often I like to try and spend as much time with you as I can."

Although Ken knew he wouldn't have meant it, these words caused a large amount of guilt on his part. He missed spending time with his best friend. School and that stupid computer program took up too much of his damn time. 

"It says your train will arrive in just under five minutes." said Daisuke reading off the board with the trains time listings.  "I guess you should get going now."

Ken nodded. "Well um it was great seeing you and I hope you uh have a good time in England."

"Thank you. You have a good-" he stopped for a moment. "Well I hope you have a good time too..."

"Thanks."

"Bye."

"Yeah, bye…"

With that both boy's parted ways.

**Authors Notes:** I hope that wasn't too bad. Any feedback or advice upon how I could improve would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: **Sorry I forgot to mention in the last chapter that although Christmas is not a national holiday in Japan I'm making it that Daisuke and Ken are off school for the holidays the same as Britain, America etc.. Anyway I'll just pretend. ^_^;;

**Disclaimer:** I don not own Digimon. Please do not sue. 

**Chapter2**

The maroon haired boy gently pulled the door handle only to find the door locked. But he had known it would be in the first place seeing that he all ready held his key in his other hand. Yes once again Jun was out. "Tadaima." He called out in a small voice despite knowing that he would he would not receive an answer. Daisuke glanced up at the clock on the wall which read 8:20pm. It was early but he found himself tired and unmotivated to do anything. Without a second thought he went to the bathroom to get read for bed. 

Daisuke sighed as he turned off the light and climbed into bed unable to understand why he was feeling the way he did. This time last year he would have been bouncing off the walls in excitement, plus he had been able to see his best friend today who he hadn't seen or talked to in months. Shouldn't that of made him happy? 

_I was only able to see Ken for about hour today. I wonder how many months it will be before I get to see him again._

The more he thought of the navy haired boy the sadder he felt_. It doesn't make sense. _Seeing that the other chosen lived close by and that he was in the same class as Takeru and Hikari he was able to spend more time with them. But the friendship he had with Ken held a lot more meaning for him. It seemed that the feelings he held towards Ken were very different. Daisuke felt a tad jealous as he thought of Ken going to England with his parents. His own parents where miles away and Jun wasn't around much anymore. 

Finally Daisuke realised something. He felt lonely. While it didn't seem like something that was difficult to figure out, it wasn't a feeling he felt often. 

_Come on your no alonet. Taichi and Hikari's apartment is near by and you'll see them on the way to school tomorrow… but…_

He would have given up seeing his family and friends for months if only he could see Ken at least once a day_. _

_Ken…_

He curled up into a small ball as he thought about the pale boy's angelic face. He had the most beautiful smile, so beautiful that Daisuke would never forget the first time he saw it. _How is it that I feel both happy and sad when I think of you? Slowly he closed his eyes.  _I wonder if you ever think of me. No… you're probably way to busy to even waste time thinking about someone like me. You have more important things to think about. Even so, I still miss you…I miss you even more than I do Veemon. I just wish there was away to really show you…__

_***********************************************************************_

Daisuke's prediction however turned out to be very wrong as over the course of the next few days he was constantly on Ken's mind. The blue haired boy felt terribly sorry that he had to leave so soon that night. He would have stayed for hours if only he could have. Nonetheless it brought him great joy to see his best friend. He was quite sure Daisuke felt the same way considering he had almost crushed him to death when he had unexpected ran up and hugged him. 

He closed the mathematics book he was studying from and rested his head on his hands, sighing.  _Some friend I am. If it wasn't for Daisuke I wouldn't even have any friends in the first place. _Not only did he feel guilty about this but something else was nagging at the back of his mind. Daisuke had the most cheerful and wonderful smile he had ever seen but that night it had been different. It didn't nearly shine as bright as it usually did. And his eyes they were not the same either…

What was wrong? Had something bad happened to Daisuke? Ken found himself overcome with worry. Something awful could be troubling his best friend and obviously he would no nothing about it considering he was never around anymore. His fear increased as he thought that something so bad might happen that Daisuke's sparkling smile would be lost forever.

_Daisuke…_

"Ken honey, dinner's ready!" sounded the voice of his mother waking him from his thoughts.  

"Hai, I'm coming!"

He wasn't in the mood to eat and so sat at the table playing with his food with his fork. 

"Ken honey is something wrong?" He looked up to meet the cornered faces of his parents. "You were excited about going to England at first but over the last couple of days you seem rather down about something. Do you no longer want to go?" his mother asked in worry.

"Oh no it's nothing like that." replied Ken assuring them with his kind smile. 

His parents nodded accepting their son's answer and returned to talking about something to do with Mr. Ichijouji's work. 

_I remember that Christmas Eve three years. My parents were having a Christmas party and wanted me to invite some of my own friends. I was really frightened about it. I was scared that the other chosen were still mad at me because of all those horrible acts I had committed when I was the Digimon Kaiser. But Daisuke as well as Wormmon convinced me to invite them. I suppose in away he gave me part of his courage. Even Iori accepted my invitation and attended. Even if we did get attacked by evil Digimon that night I'm still glad that they came. I would have been lonely if they hadn't. I wonder… does Daisuke feel lonely?_

_"Come on Ken you should definitely invite them to the party. What's more is that it's for Christmas. Christmas is special. It's a great time to spend time with family and friends. Like me I'm sure that they'd love to come to your party!"_

Then a few days ago it had been…

_"Hey it's no big deal. It's just another day after all."_

_Yes that must be it then._

"Ken I don't mean to fuss but are you positive that nothing is bothering you?" his father spoke up. "I mean if there is, if there's anything at all then you know you can always talk to your mother or me about it." 

Ken faintly smiled. "There isn't anything wrong with me but… I saw Daisuke the other day and I found out that he's going to be all alone for Christmas."

"Oh what a shame."

"Daisuke is my best friend and I'm worried about him. So…I-I'm afraid I don't want to go to England anymore…"

"You don't?"

"I'm very sorry but I wish to keep Daisuke company. I don't want him to feel alone. I know that the tickets have al ready been paid for but I promise I'll raise the money to pay for my expensive and give it to you as soon as possible. The navy haired boy bent head his head forward.  "So please would it be all right if I stayed?" There were a few moments of silence before his parents finally spoke up.

"Well I guess you can stay. We don't want to force you to go."

His mother smiled sympathetically. "And you don't have to worry about paying us."

"Okaasan, Otousan, thank you so much." thanked Ken bowing again.

His mother had been right in saying that he had been looking forward to visiting England but to him being with his best friend was far more important. It was the right thing to do.

"Would be all right if I went and phoned Daisuke?" His parents nodded and quickly he left the room.

_Daisuke I promise you that you won't need to feel alone anymore…_

**Authors Notes: ** Sorry for the shortness and crapiness. Next chapter will be longer. Thank you lots to Rynn-sama, Dagger5. CutieCherry, LoveSovereign, Debra and Sillie for reviewing. ^_^ .

Any feedback or advice on how I could improve would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: **

Shinji: Here's the final chapter. I apologise if it's not too good, I wrote and typed it up while I was feeling sick so sorry if it seems messed up ^_^;

Shadow: Stop making up your pathetic excuses!

Shinji: But I really am sick…

Shadow: Baka! *whacks her on head with hairbrush*

Shinji: *runs away whimpering*

Shadow: Now, on with the fic!

**Chapter three**

The Days went by quickly and now it was all ready Christmas Eve. Jun had left a few hours ago for her boyfriend's apartment but before leaving had given Daisuke his Christmas present warning him that if he even thought about opening it before tomorrow that she would beat him into a bloody pulp. Worried that Jun might find out if he opened it which meant getting his ass kicked he decided to oblige with her warning. 

The chocolate eyed boy gazed at the clock which read three pm. Strangely Ken had phoned him a few days ago saying that he would be coming over today to tell him something important. Daisuke knew that he'd be here soon seeing that his best friend was rarely ever late for anything. One thing that has struck him as odd however was on the night they ran into each other at the Tokyo tower Ken had told him that he would be in England by Christmas day. If this was the case then shouldn't he have left by now? Of course there was the issue of the time differences but…

Ding dong…

Oh well it didn't really matter. Daisuke would always indulge in seeing his best friend even if it was only for a few minutes.

He leapt up from the couch and opened the front door. 

"Konnichiwa Daisuke." greeted Ken in his usual polite manner. 

"Hey! What's up?" replied Daisuke enthusiastically.

"I came to wish you a Merry Christmas."

The maroon haired boy laughed. "Couldn't you have done that easier on the phone rather than come all the way over here? Um not that I'm not happy to see you of course!" he added quickly.

"I know but I wanted to do it in person." replied Ken with a smile causing the other boy to blush. It may have seemed small but the fact the Ken had taken the time to come all the way over here meant a lot to him. 

"Arigatou…" Suddenly he noticed something. "Hey why did you bring your bag all the way up here? Wouldn't it have been easier to leave it in the car with your parents?"

"My parents are all ready in England."

Daisuke blinked, puzzled. "In England? Huh? Wait a minute, shouldn't you be with them right now?!"

"I've decided that I'm not longer going to England."

"What? But why?!"

"Instead I've decided to spend Christmas with my best friend." stated Ken playfully. "I'm going to stay here and keep you company."

Daisuke looked completely shocked. "But-but you told me of how much you were looking forward to going!"

"Personally I'd much rather be here with you. I do hope that I'm not intruding however."

Daisuke stood speechless. Ken did think of him, Ken really did want to spent time with him after all! Tears filled his eyes as a warm sensation filled his body. Without a second thought he threw his arms around the navy haired boy. "Da-Daisuke…"

"Ken… Thank you so much… you don't understand how much this means to me!" Ken's surprise quickly faded as he gazed down at the smaller boy. Smiling, he too gently wrapped his arms around Daisuke. 

"I'm glad that I could make you happy…" 

They stood embracing each other for what seemed like a while, both of them secretly loving it until Daisuke realised that he hadn't even invited his guest in yet. Quickly he pulled his guest in and offered him warm hospitality. 

************************************************************

After a short while it seemed that Daisuke had returned to his normal cheerful self. Ken smiled happily as he watched him throwing a fit having lost again on the video game he was playing. 

"It's impossible, absolutely impossible!" he cried in frustration.

"Actually I know I way to complete that level." pointed out the navy hair boy. 

Daisuke sighed hopelessly. "Of course you would, you can master any game without even trying."

"I'm not that good…" replied Ken in embarrassment. 

"Oh yeah then how about that time it took me over eleven hours to get pass one level and you got it on the first time!" yelled the tanned boy pointing his finger at him.

"Oh…um…"

"Oh well at least your modest about you intelligence and talents unlike the Digimon Kaiser was."

Ken winced slightly at the mention of his former self. 

"Ken I'm sorry I didn't mean-"  

"No Daisuke its fine, don't worry about it." Ken answered quickly. He didn't wish to press more on the subject.

"Yeah but-"

"Hey, if it wasn't for you I'd still be the Kaiser."

"I guess… Hey let's get something to eat! My mum left lots of food in the fridge and you must be hungry so let's eat!"

Ken chuckled and got up. "All right then." 

After going into the kitchen he stared in shock as Daisuke opened the fridge door. "Was all this food just for you and Jun?!"

"Yeah I know it's not very much, my mum usually makes a lot more but didn't have enough time this year."

Ken sweatdropped. "M-more?" 

With much to share from the pair decided to share some Christmas pudding, or to put it better Ken would have one or two pieces and Daisuke would eat the rest. 

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly as they carried on with one and other and did the same things they did when they used to get together. Ken was overjoyed with the fact that Daisuke was smiling as he usually did, and it was only then that he realised how precious it truly was to him. Surely something as precious as that did not deserved to be neglected. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to sleep on the floor?" asked Daisuke offering his bed to Ken.

"No, I'm fine thank you." The navy haired boy replied politely.

Daisuke switched off the light and scurried into bed making sure not to trip over Ken. Actually it wasn't that dark, the street lights reflected into the room seeing that he didn't like to close the blinds over completely. 

"Ne, I can't wait for tomorrow, I'm sure we'll have an even better time than today!" stated Daisuke with mild excitement.

"Hai." replied Ken as he snuggled under the covers, smiling to himself. It had been a long time since he had last slept in this futon. 

Instead of spending the night rambling about meaningless things to Ken until he fell asleep, Daisuke lay reflecting over his words. He was having a great time but was Ken? Although Ken had told him not to, he couldn't help but feel guilty feeling as if he had messed Ken's chance to visit a new country. 

_I would have felt lonely if Ken was here but… maybe he would have been happier somewhere else…_

Ken was mildly surprised by his friend's unusual quietness but just assumed he had tired himself out due to all the excitement. Although tired he found himself unable to get comfortable to sleep. It wasn't the futon… No, something was lingering at the back of his mind that he couldn't quite rid himself of. He sighed inwardly. it always seemed that no matter how much fun he was having something would pop up bother him. The problem was in fact about Daisuke not that he was bother but… actually it Ken himself that caused a problem. 

Being a genius definitely wasn't all it was cracked up to be, with constant studying and hundreds of other things going on in his life it wasn't often that the opportunity of fun revealed itself. Today however he had enjoyed himself greatly and tomorrow would also be good he was sure, but how long would it last? In a few days he would have to leave and return to his normal routines of studying, working on his computer program etc. All rather time consuming, but where did Daisuke fit into all of this? The reason he had came here today was because he had been worried about Daisuke, he hadn't wanted to leave him alone especially on Christmas. But once he left wouldn't Daisuke be alone again? He would have his parents and the others but something told Ken that for Daisuke this wasn't enough. 

Blushing slightly he quickly shook his head. _No that can't be it.__ The way I'm thinking makes it sound as if I'm special or something. Well I guess I am special to Daisuke but so are the other chosen. Just as Daisuke is special to me as are the other chosen children. But Daisuke I guess is even more special to me… for he believed in me, he believed me when I said I wanted to be good, he trusted me even when the others were still against me… he smiled at me that day on the bridge, he offered out his hand to me wanting me to come join him the other chosen. I declined at first, I wasn't ready, but still the fact he gave me the chance… the fact that he wanted to be friends with me... I guess Daisuke is more special to me than the others… I wonder could I be as just as special to him.  _

"Ano… Ken, are-are you still awake?" Daisuke spoke up timidly.

"Yeah. Hey is something wrong?" asked Ken as he sat up sensing something was up from the sound of his voice. 

"I just wanted to tell you something…"

"What is it?"

"I wanted to thank you for what you did, for coming to stay with me."

Ken smiled. "But you all ready thanked me for that."

"I know but… I guess I just wanted to again. It-it means a lot to me, so thank you."

"I came here because I wanted to come, Daisuke."

Sitting up the maroon haired boy wrapped his arms around his legs and brought them close to his body. "Yeah but because of me you gave up the chance to go on vacation with your parents."

Ken frowned slightly. "Well it's not like I'm able to see you often so I wanted this chance to finally spend some time with you." 

He closed his eyes and smiled. "Thank you."

"You're saying it as if by coming here I'm doing you a favour. I came here because I like spending time with you, because you're my friend."

"Sorry, I guess I don't know any other way to say it. Well I think I might but…"

Ken gazed at his friend with curious eyes. "You don't know another way of saying what?"

"Um…I…"

"I guess I'm sorry too. I haven't been around much, and I definitely haven't been a good best friend."

"Don't say that! You are a good best friend, in fact you're the greatest best friend I could ever hope for and more!"

Ken's eyes widened. 

"Besides you all ready apologised before, remember?"

His eyes softened suddenly. "I guess I did." Again he smiled. "Perhaps we're repeating the same things again because we're too afraid to say what we really want to say."

Daisuke stared back with mild confusion and uncertainty. "What do you mean?"

"You said you might know another way to say it."

Blushing slightly, he bit his lip. "Yeah, but…"

"Please tell me." The dark haired boy pleaded gently as he got up and sat on the other boy's bed.

For once Daisuke was thankful that it was dark seeing that Ken wouldn't be able to see how red his face was turning. "I…I'm just really, really happy that you're here with me. I know that I'd feel so lonely without you but it's almost if… well I know it is, it's a different loneliness, a kind of loneliness I've never felt before. I mean even the other day school when I was with Takeru and Hikari, I still felt alone. It was only when you came that it disappeared."

"When I came?"

He nodded. "But now I'm kind of worried about it. When you leave will the feeling return? I…I really don't like it…"

_I made a promise. I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't allow Daisuke to feel alone again. It… it breaks my heart to see him like that. That's why I came didn't I, so he would no longer feel alone? But maybe, maybe it was something else as well. I've been so busy with my studies and computer program that I haven't really had much time to sit down and sort out my feelings. I guess in away I've been ignoring them. After I stopped being the Kaiser I couldn't ignore my feelings not even for a second. Now I can but maybe I've been ignoring them to long, because even when I sat here smiling I couldn't help but fear for the future, fearing leaving Daisuke. Not only will he be alone but so will I. I do have other friends at my school and I have my parents but that's not the same as when I'm with him. Maybe I didn't come here just for Daisuke's sake but for my own also. I guess deep down I've been lonely too. But what does it mean when I'm only lonely for him? Perhaps after time I'll forget the feeling and move on ignoring my feelings once again, but it's not right to ignore them is it? Even in time they catch up to you just like today. So I can't ignore them. And I can't ignore my feelings for him. _

"Ken, are you all right?"

"I don't like them either."

"Eh?"

He moved closer to him the light now reflecting on his face and with pleading eyes asked, "Please tell me Daisuke, am I someone special to you?"

Although confused and slightly shaken he wasn't about to lie. "Yes. You are." He bit his lip. "I-I have feelings for you, feelings that I don't feel for anybody else."

"Excluding the loneliness, do you like these feelings?"

He nodded nervously. "Yes. They're kind of like the feelings I had for Hikari… only much, much stronger." 

Ken almost sighed in relief. "I guess we both feel the same way then, therefore there's nothing to worry about." 

Daisuke looked up in disbelief only to be greeted by his best friend's warm and kind smile. "You-you mean you feel the same way about me?"

Ken gave a small chuckle. "Is it really that hard to believe?"

His tanned skin turned red once again. "Kind of…"

"I don't understand why I wouldn't. You've done so many great things for me that I don't even know where to begin. You're all that I could ever hope for and more."

"Ken…" Tears filled his eyes, never had he heard anyone say such things about him before, things that he never thought anyone could say, especially not him the person he loved the most. 

Suddenly he felt himself being grabbed. "Now it's my turn to throw my arms around you." 

Almost feeling as if he were melting, he gently let his head fall against the other boy's shoulder as he too wrapped his arms around him.

"This is nice. I can see why you like hugging so much." said Ken with contentment.

Slowly Daisuke lifted his head and sat up leaving Ken looking slightly confused. "It is nice, but this is even better." he replied before softly pushing his lips on to Ken's. With lips locked he again wrapped his arms around the indigo eyed boy while gently running his fingers through his navy hair. God, his hair was so soft, so shiny, so smooth… He could have sat there with his fingers entwined within his hair and their lips locked together all night and couldn't help but moan softly as their lips parted.

Panting slightly, the silky haired boy answered, "You're right that was better."

"I never believed such a thing was possible, that you could ever care so much about someone like me."

Ken smiled and laid his head on Daisuke's chest. "Like I said before, you've done so much for me, everything I could ever hope for and more. Your to hard on yourself, besides who wouldn't want some one as kawaii as you." 

Blushing he replied, "I-I'm not that cute."

Ken giggled. Although to a lot the red head could appear stubborn and over confident Daisuke was actually very modest and sometimes even insecure. "No. You really are the cutest."

"Ano… after Christmas I mean when your parents return and we go back to school will I still be able to see you still?"

"After this I can see clearer now, I can't see what matters the most. My studies, my computer projects aren't as nearly as important as you." he replied happily cuddling into his love. "I want to spend all my time with you."

Daisuke sighed in contentment. "We both know that can't be but it's a nice thought. Just now can we that it's true?"

Gently he bent down placing a soft kiss on the smaller boy's forehead. "Of course."

"I guess what they say about Christmas is true, it is a romantic season."

"Yeah, and we didn't even have to use missal toe."

"I think we might have some somewhere. I'll go have a look." Ken gently took hold of the other boy's arm. "Let's leave it until morning. I want to lie here savouring this moment to the very end." Without a second thought he snuggled back down. "It will probably be Christmas by now."

"Who knew, Christmas does hold its own miracles."

"It wasn't a miracle… in its own right it was just meant to be…"

Shadow: Gah, how corny…

Shinji: I hope that was all right and not too bad. Sorry if there wasn't too much going on in the way of romance. I guess for the fic I wanted to make Ken and Daisuke naïve and innocent. 

Zeto-san, you haven't overstepped your boundaries at all. I really want to try my best to improve my writing so thank you for the constructive criticism and pointing it out. Actually my English teacher said something similar a few months. I guess I still haven't been able to come over that flaw. *sweatdrops* Also, thank you to Dagger5, LoveSovereign and Sillie for reviewing last chapter. It means a lot! Thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
